Toyota Kijang
The Kijang is a pick-up or minibus sold in Indonesia and Brunei, made by Toyota. "Kijang", meaning deer/muntjac in Indonesian, was first introduced in Indonesia in 1977 and it has become the most popular car in the country ever since. This car is also sold in other countries, and is known as the Unser in Malaysia (Innova for the fourth generation), Zace in Taiwan, Qualis and Innova in India, Nepal, and the Philippines, and Stallion and Condor in South Africa. The original Kijang is known as the Revo in the Philippines (see the Revo for the history of the Tamaraw and Tamaraw FX). It is relatively affordable in the markets where sold when compared to four-wheel drive vehicles (the Kijang is a two-wheel drive) and features high seating capacity, large ground clearance and rugged suspension, popular features in an area with generally poor road quality and large extended families. In Indonesia, typically the whole extended family climbs in before even short trips, just for the adventure, as opposed to true car-pooling. The family Kijang is treated with love and many get professionally detailed every month. Depending on a person's size, the vehicle can carry as many as 9-15 passengers, since many of the countries the Kijang is sold in do not require safety belt usage at that time. It is manufactured as a CKD (complete knock-down) in almost every country it is sold in, and many of the parts come from each of the markets in which it is sold. First generation (1977-1980) The prototype was displayed at 1975 Jakarta Fair, and production began in 1977. The first Kijang is a boxy little pick-up truck powered by 1.2 liter 3K engine matched to 4 speed manual transmission. The pick-up with rear body and roof was also produced. The Kijang Minibus was built by a local company. Description from Toyota Astra Indonesia site : In English it means: "First introduced on the 9th of June 1977. It was a boxy pickup truck with a half door, the window was made only from plastic and tarp canvas. The door hinge can be seen from the outside. The KF10 generation was using a 3K engine (like the ones fitted in the Corolla). It uses a 4 speed manual transmission. This first generation Kijang was famous for being called "Kijang Buaya" ( ) because the engine hood can be opened to the side of the car. This car sold 26,806 units until the 2nd generation Kijang was introduced." Second generation (1981-1985) The 20-series Kijang retained its boxy style although the body panels are different. Under its slimmer hood was a 1.3 liter 4K engine, which was replaced in 1985 by a 1.5 liter 5K. The only transmission is 4 speed manual. The facelift model has rectangular headlights. In the Philippines, the Tamaraw was also sold as long wheelbase 30-series. Third generation (1986-1996) Introduced in late 1986, the Kijang was offered as short wheelbase (KF40 series) and long wheelbase (KF50 series). The Standard Kijang has 4 speed manual transmission, and the Super Kijang has 5 speed manual and a better equipped interior. Introduced in this generation was Full Pressed Body Minibus built by companies appointed by Toyota. Minor change was given in 1992. The Minibus now has right side rear door and adopted a new name Toyota Original Body instead of Full Pressed Body. In its creation process, it was pressed and uses pointed welding. Until this day, it could be said as the only "putty-free" Kijang. Trim levels for Minibus are Standard, Deluxe, and Grand Extra, with emblems for short models are SX, SSX, SGX, and for the long ones are LX, LSX, and LGX. In 1994, the Kijang received the second minor change with new grille and 1.8 liter 7K-C engine. The Kijang was sold in India under the name of Qualis. The Qualis was based on the third generation model, but came with the newer fourth generation nose. A version was built and sold in South Africa as the Toyota Venture, with the pick-up variant called the Toyota Stallion. It was called as the Tamaraw FX in the Philippines when it was introduced in the early-90's. Fourth generation (1997-2003) The new Kijang was more powerful and more refined than its predecessors. The Pick-up is coded 60-series. The Minibus, often known as Kijang Capsule is 70-series (short wheelbase), or 80-series (long wheelbase). Engine options are either 2.0-litre gasoline, 1.8-litre EFI gasoline, or 2.4-litre diesel engine. The diesel-equipped Kijang was the favorite model in Indonesia, because it can reach up to 14 kilometres with 1 litre of fuel, which is comparable with Isuzu Panther (which gives the same rate of engine but with stiffer design). The design cues of this generation of the Kijang later appeared in the last revisions of the Philippines' Revo. The fourth generation Kijang vehicles were generally released in two series of trims: *'Long Series' **LX: Standard (Very basic model without air conditioning, cassette tape player, power windows or other luxuries. An air conditioning unit can be added for IDR 950.000, nearly equivalent to US$ 90.) **LSX: Standard Plus (Equipped with standard AC and cassette tape player) **LGX: Deluxe (Equipped with double blower AC, cassette tape/CD player, power windows and garnish) **Krista (long series only): Deluxe Sport Edition (same as LGX but available in only blue, red, black, silver or green color, and including sports kit. Krista edition also included specially made doortrim.) *'Short Series' **SX: Standard (Without air conditioning, cassette tape player, power windows or other luxuries) **SSX: Standard Plus (Equipped with standard AC and cassette tape player) **SGX: Deluxe (Equipped with doubleblower AC, cassette tape/CD player, power windows and garnish) The Pick-up variant was offered with Standard Deck and Flat Deck. Trim levels for the Minibus included SX, SSX, SGX (short), LX, LSX, LGX, and Krista (long). The short wheelbase and sporty Rangga was also offered for a short time, but this model was not successful in market as only a very little amount sold. In the year 2000, the Kijang got a new front end. The 2.0 liter engine was offered in the LGX and Krista models. Another minor change was given in 2003 with new grille, rear garnish, and some small changes with its features. Fourth generation Kijang, in Indonesia, had changed three times : a. First edition (1997 - early 2000) : The body's steel is thicker than 2nd edition. The window was still equipped with rubber-seal. Uses 2.0-litre gasoline engine with no other engine choice. b. Second edition (2000–2003) : Thinner body-steel was used to decrease production cost and therefore, the new model is sold as cheap as the 1st model. Uses compound sealant rear window, the front windscreen are still using rubber seals. The design of the front panel is slightly changed (mostly on the driver's side). This model (and upwards) enables users to choose which engine they want to use - the original (but renewed) 2.0-litre gasoline engine, 2.4-litre diesel engine, or the new 1.8-litre EFI engine. c. Third edition (2003–2005) : LSX and LGX series and SGX for short series now equipped with suede doortrim (the older model uses carpet-like doortrim made from plastic). The interior changed into full beige color (the older models' color is mostly gray). Fifth generation (2004-2012) : Main article: Kijang Innova In 2004, Toyota launched the new Kijang. With the introduction of the new Avanza as a cheaper version to replace non-premier Kijangs in late 2003. The new 2004 Kijang is more luxurious and expensive than the 4th Generation. This all new Kijang is called the Kijang Innova. The Innova is a MPV powered by either 2.0 liter 1TR-FE VVT-i Gasoline, 2.7 liter 2TR-FE VVT-i Gasoline, or 2.5 liter 2KD-FTV D4-D Common Rail Diesel. The Kijang Innova is based on the modified chassis of the 2003 Japanese market WISH platform. It is part of Toyota's IMV program together with the Hilux Vigo pickup truck and Fortuner SUV. The Innova MPV sold in large numbers in India (where it's known as an MUV)- primarily serving the tourist taxi market and fleet operations of large technology business process outsourcing companies. It also enjoyed large markets in Malaysia, East Timor and the Philippines. In the Philippines, it discontinued the Tamaraw/Tamaraw FX/Revo line in the process (as the Toyota MPV sold there became simply known as the "Innova"). Sixth generation (Estimated 2015) Toyota has prepared the sixth generation of Kijang and scheduled to be launched in 2015. Its using the same chassis, suspension and engine as the fifth generation Kijang Innova. The engines will remain same as Innova, petrol engine is 1TR-FE 2.0 L 16 valve VVT-i 136 PS 182 Nm and diesel engine is 2KD-FTV 2.5 L D4-D common-rail 16 valve 102 PS 260 Nm. The prototype design has already launched in PDF format by Indonesian designer and have some brand new exterior and interior design plus improvement of Kijang that will be present in 2015 and the design is matched with current car design trend both exterior and interior plus Toyota's J-Factor will appear on sixth generation Kijang. The essential design given the nickname of sixth generation Kijang concept as "Kijang Essential". Different Uses of the Toyota Kijang In Indonesia, the Kijang is used as a city vehicle called an Angkot (Angkutan Kota) meaning city transport. The door has been changed to always be opened and the roof has been elevated. The seats has reconfigued two long seats on each side with no AC feature. It makes the door always open so people can get on and off easily. See also *Toyota Kijang Innova *Toyota Revo External links * Toyota Kijang Innova * History of Toyota Kijang References Kijang Kijang Category:Vehicles introduced in 1977 1977 Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in South Africa